Ronny Monroe Jr.
something interesting here Personality Ronny has always been positive and excelled at his most important tasks like school through his parent's "You can do anything," attitude whenever he had too much to do. The overall brightness of his home and neighborhood stuck to him, a lot more than it did his older sister who resented the cheer and locked herself in her "second room", formally known as the basement for most of the day, most being whever she wasn't hungry. Ronny is semi-athletic, the only sport he ever partook in being baseball where he was the pitcher from when he was seven to ten. After these years he did other things such as participate in after-school committies so he'd have gold to highlight his bronze athleticism on his resume, his parents being the eager ones. Being apart of the student counsil also let them believe that he would work harder in school so he could stay in, which he did of course, not being the one to disappoint his parents no matter how he hated the toils of organizing the next big thing for school. Ronny is usually the boy of the group that says "Let's go do something" while they were already in the middle of some activity, keeping whatever outdoor adventures longer lasting than they probably would have been. He's always been one of those good friends that could cheer you up, but he was never the "go to guy" finding out most things seemingly last, even if he were in the middle of spreading gossip, which he was most of the time. At the age of eleven Ronny made up his mind to become bioengineer two weeks after his grandfather died who had a sort of legacy of family members in the same field. His father had ultimately stopped the line when he decided to work in industry and eventually became part owner of a big business. He thought that passing down the name (Ronny being the twenty-third) would be enough. With his mind set, Ronny put more time into mathematics and science, even taking the time to read the textbooks in entirety during a pause in the counsil discussion, telling others he was just, "doing homework" (the phrase later on became his top excuse). As a result, his strong points usually lie in those two areas. This of course, was all before they were hauled onto the ship to space. On the spaceship his personality changed, but not much, however. Ronny has been successful in keeping his familiar, people attracting air of optimism but now he has become more introverted. He keeps more things to himself instead of revealing it all straight forward if anyone would ask and his strive to accel and to accomplish has dwindled, no longer seeking the joy of reading a good textbook when everything else was so dull or even caring to pick up some type of reading material period. Even if it would pass the time, he doesn't find the need to learn anymore since his aspirations died on Earth with everyone else but he will try and find out a thing or two every now and again, especialy if it helps him with the process of dissecting something, which he's always been interested in doing. While he always has a cheery attitude and would easily endulge in childish games given the first chance he has traces of inner depression, the obstacles of the reality of their situations hard to bare. It's not likely that with anymore drastic changes would keep Ronny from waking up with his same old "get-up-and-go" attitude. History Born in California, Ronny is highly acquainted with sunny beaches, humid air, and heart-stabbing traffic that rolls through the mighty fine state. From birth to early childhood Ronny was the most anticipated child of the year, his parents smothering him whenever they could since they always wanted a boy. He was the one who would not be tainted by the less ideal aspects of every day life and tried to prevent it all the best they could, although they had no control over what would happen when he wasn't around. Ronny would combat school life, social life, and family life with a not-so-happy attitude. Then he was considered a "problem child" up until he was six when he was introduced to Social Reform, otherwise known as the neighborhood's family counsling agency. He slowly became the child that every parents wished for when he was nine. Sweet, kind, does good in school, respectful, ect. and so forth. After this change he noticed a gradual increase in his sister's resentment towards him often saying, "I liked him better before you started brainwashing him," which always got him confused since he couldn't remember anything before six, hardly seven. He'd kept some of his old friends and, as his parents hoped for, new friends. His last three years were the best in the world, it seemed, and the most memorable. Awards, birthdays, grades, and journals... lots of journals. Journals that were there to monitor how everything was going. He had to make an entry everyday since the therapy started. At first he was forced to do it, and then he did it out of habit. Four weeks before he loaded onto the spaceship, Ronny was taken to the emergency hospital on account of a car accident with his sister. She came out with an impaled hand and he followed behind with a broken arm and two stitches on his leg. An easy go, some could say. The driver of the other car sued them for the damage done to him and his vehicle and it was settled quickly, the Monroes spending a relaxed sum of three thousand dollars and forty one cents. His sister's license was revoked both by parent and state and Ronny got a lot of signitures after spending a week in the hospital due to complications. He was schedualed to keep the cast for a month. Upon boarding the ship and saying their goodbyes, Ronnie and his sister each immediately found their own group of friends that they would talk to annually as the melancholy of space travel slowly set in on all of them. Every day Ronny still wrote those journals from both impulse and his parents advisory, there he recorded the everyday shifts, practicing his handwritting on his free-hand and gradually making himself ambedextrous which did cause him many problems during the last week or so he had to keep the cast on. In the September of the second year, his sister died for a reason that he could barely remember and wasn't sure he was even told. He didn't know what they did with her body after that and he didn't ask either. The journal entries stopped a week after. Ronny began again at the beginning of the third year, telling of the strangeness of the ship and how things started to change and how other kids, including some of his friends were being quarentined and shunned because something odd was happening to them. They were all beginning to do things they couldn't do before, changing in ways that he couldn't describe with newfound abilities that he could only call supernatural. He neglected to write, out of fear, when he started hearing voices in his own head that often kept him awake throughout the night. It wasn't until they finally landed that he recorded something again. He made details on what they saw and what had happened, putting the most time in the day that the adult staff let themselves be taken for whatever experiments the aliens wanted instead of the children and how some, after their ship was scoured, where taken anyways. His last entry was an exstensive one that went back over his life until then like a synopsis on a book. Category:Characters Category:Humans